Una Fiebre de Primavera
by Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked
Summary: Mi primer fic de Yami No Matsuei, Tsuzuki esta enfermo y Hisoka va a se departamento para ayudarlo, de una manera muy peculiar. (NC-17)


                                        Una fiebre de Primavera

Tsuzuki beso tiernamente en la mejilla a Hisoka, quien estaba bastante sonrojado, Hisoka cerro los ojos al sentir como los besos de Tsuzuki recorrían su rostro y las manos de este pasaban por su torso a ahora desnudo, su camisa verde estaba bajando lentamente hasta quedarse colgada en sus brazos. Tsuzuki pasó sus manos por los hombros del muchacho sin dejar de besar su rostro.

-En serio eres muy lindo-dijo Tsuzuki entre cada beso 

Hisoka se sonrojo más y puso sus manos en los hombros de aquel hombre que lo acariciaba tiernamente, Tsuzuki estaba sentado en la cama, con las sabanas desde su cadera para abajo, mientras que Hisoka estaba sentado sobre las piernas de Tsuzuki con la camisa debajo de los hombros, ahora empezaba a recordar como había llegado a esa situación tan….embarazosamente placentera

*************************Inicio del Flash Back****************************

La primera daba inicio, los pájaros cantaban y las flores de cerezo florecían, todos estaban disfrutando de ese día en especial, todos estaban muy tranquilo, excepto en un edificio donde en un gran salón estaban 3 personas impacientes. 

Tatsumi dejo él teléfono en su lugar para después sentarse un rato, estaban en junta y nuestro querido niño Tsuzuki ni había hecho su aparición, el jefe estaba bastante desesperado, Hisoka traía una cara de pocos amigos y Watari tomaba placidamente su café sin molestarse, recargado en la pared

-Y bien, ¿lo localizaste?-preguntó Watari tranquilamente

-No-dijo Tatsumi cruzándose de brazos

-¡ESE DESGRACIADO!-estalló el jefe-¿COMO SE ATREVE EL INCONSIENTE? CUANDO REGRESE ME ENCARGARE DE QUE NO OLVIDE CUAL ES SU OBLIGACION

-Es un irresponsable-dijo Hisoka molesto-De seguro se fue a beber y ahora esta muy dormido, es un idiota

-Aun que así fuera-dijo Watari tranquilamente-Hubiera llegado hace horas, cuando toma, por lo menos llega una o dos horas tarde a lo mucho, pero ahora se ha tardado cuatro, eso no es normal

-Tienes razón, Watari-san-dijo Tatsumi antes de un gran suspiro-Kurosaki-san-dijo volteando a ver a Hisoka-¿Por qué no vas a la casa de Tsuzuki-san y ves que sucede?

-¿Y yo por que?

-Por que eres su compañero-respondió sonriendo Watari-Y como tal, debes de ir a verlo

-Pero…

-Bien, esta decidido-dijo Tatsumi levantándose-Bueno, jefe, mejor vamos por un café-dijo Tatsumi llevándose a su jefe que seguía histérico

-Te lo encargo mucho-dijo Watari antes de salir con una sonrisa

-Genial, y ¿ahora que?-preguntó mal humorado Hisoka 

******************************Fin del Flash Back*************************

-Ne, Tsuzuki-dije Hisoka apartándose un poco del joven shinigami-¿En serio crees que soy lindo?

-Claro que si-contesto sonriendo

-¿Aun con mis marcas?

-Claro, tonto, ¿Por qué no he de quererte por algo así? Además-abrazó a Hisoka-Lo que me encanta es tu alma, tan linda, tan delicada, me gusta tu forma de ser

Hisoka tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Tsuzuki y comenzó a besarlo, recorriéndolo como hace unos minutos lo había hecho Tsuzuki con él, Tsuzuki le quito la camisa al joven, lanzándola fuera de ahí, para seguir desabrochando los pantalones del joven, sin antes de acariciar todo ese hermoso cuerpo expuesto hacía él. 

Tsuzuki apartó a Hisoka y beso sus labios, para bajar lentamente a su cuello, mordiéndolo suavemente, Hisoka soltó un gemido, entrelazando sus dedos con el cabello de Tsuzuki. Hisoka acarició con una mano la espalda de Tsuzuki, notando que este aun tenía esa playera negra sin mangas, eso no era justo, el casi ya no tenía ropa y ese baka aun tenía toda su ropa, cerró los ojos mientras se sonrojaba mas al sentir como Tsuzuki le mordió mas fuerte.

****************************Inicio del Flash Back*************************

Hisoka miro el gran edificio resignado, Watari lo había convencido de llevar un pastel, según para que Tsuzuki se recuperara, suspiro y decidió subir a aquel edificio, al estar enfrente de la puerta de Tsuzuki, toco suavemente, al no recibir respuesta toco mas fuerte, desesperado por no recibir respuesta, tomo la perilla y al girarla noto que la puerta estaba abierta.

-Ese baka-dijo mientras entraba-Pueden entrar a robar a su casa y él ni en cuenta

Al entrar, noto por que Tsuzuki no cerraba con seguro, su casa era un desastre, ropa por todos lados, envases vacíos de sake y otras bebidas alcohólicas, envolturas de distintos chocolates y dulces, suspiro suavemente, se notaba que en ese lugar vivía Tsuzuki. 

Fue a la cocina sin mucho ánimo y se sorprendió al notar que nadie se había dedicado a hacerla un poco, el fregadero estaba lleno de trastes, la mesa llena de cajas de distintos postres, fue al refrigerador para encontrarlo vació, suspiro nuevamente y puso el pastel adentró. 

Al salir de la cocina, notó que una puerta estaba medio abierta, y al mirar, pudo ver a Tsuzuki recostado en la cama, totalmente dormido, abrió la puerta y se adentro en ella, pudo ver que ese cuarto era el menos desordenado, la gran gabardina negra que siempre llevaba estaba colocada descuidadamente en una silla cerca de un escritorio donde estaba lleno de papeles, la ropa que normalmente usaba, su camisa, los pantalones y la corbata estaban botados en el sillón que había cerca de una gran ventana, se extraño al no ver cortinas en ella, dejando pasar con libertad los rayos del sol. 

Volteo a ver a Tsuzuki, se veía tan indefenso, tierno y lindo, se sonrojo al notar lo que estaba pensando y aparto la mirada, donde se encontró una mesita de centro con una bandeja llena de agua, con una toalla blanca colgada en uno de los extremos, unos cuantos medicamentos, unas tabletas y un jarabe que decía Vitamina X. 

Se estaba preguntando para que serían, cuando escucho un quejido por parte de Tsuzuki, volteo a mirarlo y noto que se veía perturbado y tenía las mejillas algo rojas, se acerco y se quedo a un lado de la cama, mirándolo, era la primera vez que veía a alguien que no soñaba, acaso, ¿él lo hacía inconscientemente? No eso no era posible ¿o si? Se sentó cerca de Tsuzuki y quito algunos mechones de cabello que le caían descuidadamente en el rostro. 

-Así te vez…..como un ángel-dijo seriamente Hisoka antes de poner una de las manos de Tsuzuki en su mejilla

Al hacerlo, abrió más los ojos sorprendido, ya que  noto que Tsuzuki estaba hirviendo, el shinigami tenía fiebre, ahora entendía el por que el agua y los medicamentos, rápidamente fue y trajo la bandeja al mueble que estaba a lado de la cama y mojo la toalla para ponérsela en la frente.

Esto era extraño, era la primera vez que veía a un shinigami enfermo, que irónico, a lo mejor, ayer bebió más de lo acostumbrado, decidió que era mejor avisarle a Tatsumi y Watari, y pedir un consejo para estos casos. 

***************************Fin del Flash Back****************************

Hisoka cerro los ojos mientras tomaba con fuerza las sabanas, sus mejillas estaban realmente rojas, finalmente estaba desnudo por completo, se mordió el labio inferior para no soltar un grito de placer, a decir verdad, era una situación embarazosa, él con las piernas separadas, sentado en la cama, tomando con fuerza las sabanas, arqueando la espalda de puro placer y Tsuzuki arrodillado frente a él, con el miembro de su compañero en la boca. 

Tsuzuki tenía los ojos cerrados, con una mano sostenía el tobillo izquierdo de Hisoka, mientras que con la otra ayudaba su trabajo con su boca, Tsuzuki pasaba su lengua por la punta para luego bajar lentamente, después le daba pequeños besos a lo largo para terminar metiéndolo en su boca rápidamente y sacándolo lentamente. Le encantaba ese juego, sabía que Hisoka estaba apunto de terminar cuando sintió su cuerpo estremecerse y una de sus manos en su cabeza   

-Espera…..Tsu….Tsuzuki, espera…..-dijo Hisoka  entre gemidos-Me voy……ah….me voy……para!

Tarde, Hisoka soltó un grito de placer al llegar al clímax, mientras Tsuzuki tomaba ese líquido dulce-amargo, cuando termino, subió a la altura de Hisoka, que estaba muy sonrojado, le sonrió.

-¿Quieres probar a que sabes?-le preguntó mientras tomaba la nuca de Hisoka y le sonreía

Hisoka miró a Tsuzuki, sus ojos se veían tan lindos, aun tenía sus mejillas un tono rojizo, pero ahora no sabía si era por la fiebre o por el deseo, cerro los ojos al sentir los labios de Tsuzuki sobre los suyos, y abrió un poco la boca sin resistencia dejando pasar la lengua de su compañero, Hisoka pudo probar su propio sabor, algo amargo. 

-Ne, Tsuzuki-dijo Hisoka cuando se separaron-¿En serio te tomaste *eso*?-pregunto avergonzado

-Si, cada gota-le dijo mientras besaba la punta de su nariz

-Pero…sabe amargo

-Para mí, todo lo que provenga de ti, sabe dulce y delicioso

Hisoka se sonrojo más por aquel comentario, Tsuzuki sonrió y se separo de Hisoka para quitarse la playera negra ajustada que traía, para luego volver a besar a su compañero y empujarlo en la cama para que se recostara, cerró los ojos al sentir como la mano de Tsuzuki bajaba lentamente, tomando su miembro, masturbándolo lentamente, pera luego bajar un poco para intentar meter un dedo en su entrada.

-Tranquilo-le susurro al oído-No te tenses, solo relájate-dijo mientras bajaba a su cuello y lo volvía a morder

Hisoka hizo caso y se relajo mientras ponía una de sus manos en la cabeza de Tsuzuki, que lentamente estaba bajando. Le dio pequeños besos en los hombros mientras que con una mano libre acariciaba las tetillas del chico dulcemente, siguió bajando hasta encontrarse con la tetilla izquierda de Hisoka, la cual beso tiernamente, para dar pequeños círculos alrededor de ella con su lengua, para terminar mordiéndola suavemente 

Hisoka soltó un suspiro de placer, y acarició la espalda de Tsuzuki, quien ya había dejado la tarea de intentar entrar en Hisoka, por que estaba más entretenido con el pecho del muchacho. 

Tsuzuki dejo la tetilla del chico cuando noto que estaba erecta y paso a la otra, Hisoka entre abrió los ojos, volvió a recordar lo que paso antes de esta placentera situación, por que si, de embarazosa, paso a placentera…….recordó cuando decidió habarle a Tatsumi-san

**************************Inicio del Flash Back***************************

Salió de la habitación y busco un teléfono, que lo encontró debajo de una camisa azul a lado de una botella vacía, marco el número y espero pacientemente

-Si, por favor, con Tatsumi-san……eh? Salió? Bueno….entonces, se encontrara Watari-san?.......si, gracias……Watari-san, soy yo, Hisoka……si, ya estoy aquí…….de eso quería hablarte, al parecer tiene fiebre………..¿es normal?...............ah, entiendo, pero ¿Qué hago?...........si, si los vi………….de acuerdo, ¿es todo?..........de acuerdo, Watari-san le puedo pedir un favor …………..no, no quiero que venga hasta acá, solo quiero que le avise a Tatsumi-san que hoy Tsuzuki no va a poder ir, y que no voy a regresar………si, gracias te lo encargo, hasta luego-dejo el teléfono y regreso donde estaba Tsuzuki

-Hoy ni siquiera te has despertado y ya me causas problemas-dijo en el umbral de la puerta cruzándose de brazos, miró a Tsuzuki-Mas sin embargo, no me molesta

Se acerco a Tsuzuki y se sentó en la cama, tomo la mano del joven dormido, como todo su cuerpo estaba muy caliente, esa mano la puso en una de sus mejillas mientras cerraba los ojos, realmente Tsuzuki no estaba soñando nada, solo era la oscuridad lo que veía. 

No soltó la mano de Tsuzuki, tal vez se comportara como un niño, y a veces lo sacara de sus casillas, pero era la primera vez que veía que alguien se preocupaba incondicionalmente por él

-Tsuzuki-dijo suavemente Hisoka 

-Dime-contesto una voz cansada

Hisoka abrió los ojos de golpe encontrándose con los ojos violetas de Tsuzuki, se sonrojo al notar que aun tenía en su mejilla la mano de Tsuzuki 

-Dime, Hisoka-repitió el joven shinigami con una sonrisa

-Este…..yo….-soltó de inmediato la mano de Tsuzuki y miro a otro lado-Este, Watari se preocupo por ti y me pidió que viviera a  verte en su lugar-

Tsuzuki sonrió divertido, Hisoka era una persona muy tímida, con dificultad se sentó en la cama, Hisoka lo volvió a mirar y se sonrojó aun más al ver lo que Tsuzuki traía puesto, era una playera negra casi pegada a su cuerpo sin mangas, con un pantalón café claro que lo hacía ver muy atractivo

-Gracias por venir-dijo Tsuzuki tomando la toalla que estaba ahora en su regazo para dejarla en la bandeja-Pero no te hubieras molestado, no hacía falta, no es la primera vez-

Tsuzuki sonrió como si nada, y Hisoka lo miro antes de suspirar.

-Bueno, eso debiste de decírmelo, y ahora, debes de tomar tu medicina

-No quiero-dijo Tsuzuki haciendo un puchero

-Como….¿como que no quieres?

-Esa cosa sabe muy feo-respondió cruzándose de brazos-Por eso, no me la tomaré

-Escúchame Tsuzuki, tela vas a tomar por que…….-dejo de hablar de inmediato cuando vio que Tsuzuki se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, mostrando una mueca de dolor en el rostro-¿Estas bien?

-Si, tranquilo-dijo Tsuzuki sonriendo, sin quitar las manos de su cabeza-Solo me maree un poco, es todo

Tsuzuki se recostó, poniendo una mano en su frente, era mentira, apenas ahora sentía el dolor de su cabeza y sentía que iba a explotar, pero aun así, no se tomaría esa desagradable medicina. 

-Vamos, Tsuzuki, debes tomarla

-No, estaré bien, solo, déjame descansar, si lo deseas, puedes irte, estaré bien

-No, me quedaré aquí

-Como gustes

Tsuzuki le regalo otra sonrisa antes de quedarse dormido, desde que Tsuzuki se mareo, Hisoka sintió el dolor de su compañero y escucho el afán de este para no tomar la medicina, suspiro, y miró fijamente a Tsuzuki, se veía tranquilo, ya estaba dormido, miro la medicina en la mesa y luego a Tsuzuki

-Gomen, demo…..-dijo suavemente

Se dirigió donde estaba la medicina y tomo una tableta y se llevo el jarabe. Al estar cerca de Tsuzuki metió con cuidado la tableta, y después tomo un gran sorbo del jarabe, cuidándose de no tomárselo, e hizo algo que nunca lo creería posible.

Tomo a Tsuzuki entre sus brazos, y puso sus labios sobre los de Tsuzuki, haciendo espació con su lengua para hacer que el joven shinigami abriera un poco mas su boca, dejando pasar el líquido, Tsuzuki, como reacción, se trago tanto como la pastilla como el jarabe. Al separarse, dejo a Tsuzuki y abrió los ojos, por reacción toco sus labios y se sonrojo, era cierto, el jarabe sabía del asco, pero, por alguna razón le agrado

-Así-dijo Tsuzuki con los ojos entrecerrados-No sabe tan horrible

Hisoka se dio cuenta que Tsuzuki no estaba dormido, se sonrojo mas y miro al suelo apenado

**************************Fin del Flash Back*****************************

Hisoka abrazaba a Tsuzuki fuertemente mientras lo besaba con pasión, con sus ojos cerrados para entregarse completamente a Tsuzuki, que le respondía el beso con la misma pasión o mas. Al separarse, Tsuzuki le sonrió y se separa un poco de Hisoka, lentamente, Tsuzuki desabrocho su pantalón, Hisoka se sonrojo nuevamente.  

-Hisoka…..podrías…..?-preguntó Tsuzuki llevando una de las manos de Hisoka hacía su erecto miembro, además de empujar un poco su rostro hacía abajo

Hisoka leyó los pensamientos de Tsuzuki y se sonrojo, para luego asentir con la cabeza, Tsuzuki se sentó en la cama y separo las piernas, el joven shinijami se agacho hasta encontrarse con el miembro de su compañero, noto que Tsuzuki se había puesto, la noche anterior, el pantalón sin preocuparse siquiera de ponerse ropa interior. 

Dejando eso a un lado, además de sentir mas el deseo de Tsuzuki, tomo ese gran miembro entre sus manos y lo metió en su boca, Tsuzuki cerro los ojos dejando escapar un leve gemido, que insito a Hisoka a continuar, mientras seguía con su juego, se le vino a la mente lo que sucedió después de haberle dado la medicina a Tsuzuki

**************************Inicio del Flash Back***************************

Hisoka miro a Tsuzuki más que sonrojado, mientras que no quitaba sus dedos que estaban sobre sus labios, mientras que Tsuzuki lo miro aun recostado con una sonrisa. Al notar como Hisoka estaba, sonrió a un mas y se sentó con cierta dificultad, Hisoka solo lo miraba inmóvil, la impresión no lo dejaba moverse. Tsuzuki tomo la toalla que estaba en la bandeja y la mojo, la exprimió bien para que no escurriera, tomo el rostro de Hisoka, quien abrió los ojos a más no poder, y puso la toalla en una de sus mejillas. 

Hisoka cerro los ojos, tener ese tacto frío en su mejilla ardiendo, lo hacía sentir mejor, Tsuzuki puso la toalla en la otra mejilla, después recorrió su rostro suavemente con la toalla. Hisoka no puso resistencia cuando noto que la toalla era remplazada por los dedos de Tsuzuki, que delineaba su rostro, aun con los ojos cerrados, pudo sentir como Tsuzuki pasaba sus largos y finos dedos por su nariz, por sus labios delineándolos, por sus mejillas, por sus ojos. 

-Hisoka-dijo suavemente Tsuzuki

-Dime-contesto Hisoka aun con los ojos cerrados

-Oye…..¿no podrías traerme algo de comer?-dijo poniendo su mano en la mejilla derecha de Hisoka-Es que….tengo mucha hambre-

Hisoka abrió los ojos de par en par, mientras Tsuzuki le sonreía como si nada, Hisoka cerro los ojos por el enojo y apretó su puño

-BAKA!!-grito mientras le pegaba a Tsuzuki en la cara 

Minutos después, Hisoka colgaba el teléfono fastidiado, mientras que en la habitación, Tsuzuki estaba noqueado viendo estrellitas, Hisoka se abrazo a si mismo avergonzado, ¿Cómo era posible que Tsuzuki pensará en comida ante una situación así? Un ruido proveniente de su estomago hizo que dejara de pensar en ello, ahora que lo recordaba no había comido nada tampoco, lo bueno es que ya había ordenado algo para comer. 

Hisoka miro la puerta del cuarto de Tsuzuki, tal vez si se paso, por que estando enfermo es obvio que debe alimentarse, pero el golpe si se lo merecía, por baka, pero aun así, debió de esperarse a que Tsuzuki estuviera bien, suspiro relajándose, sería mejor que lo fuera a ver. 

Al entrar a la habitación, vio como Tsuzuki dormía pacíficamente, por segunda vez, se sentó a un lado de Tsuzuki y quito algunos mechones de su cabello que estaban en su cara, al hacer eso, sin querer toco su frente, y se quedo congelado 

No era raro que en el sueño de Tsuzuki estuviera la oscuridad intensa, le asusto que de repente viera como llovía, pero no cualquier lluvia, sino una de sangre, y de golpe, vio a una persona, no la distinguió bien, por que estaba oscuro y traía una capa negra que lo cubría, mas sin embargo de improviso, debajo de la capa vio unos ojos rojos

-ERES UN ASESINO!!!MALDITO DESDICHADO!!!-grito esa sombra sacando un arma de su capa y disparando momentos después

Hisoka cayo de espaldas sudando frío y respirando entrecortadamente, ahora estaba en el suelo con una mirada totalmente aterrada ¿Qué significaba esto? Con dificultad, se levanto, dándole la espalda a Tsuzuki, puso una mano en su corazón, que horrible sensación había sido esa, estaba apunto de voltearse, para ver a Tsuzuki, pero en eso tocaron la puerta, se quito el sudor de la frete y con pasos lentos fue hacía la puerta, cuando salió de la habitación, Tsuzuki se sentó mirando sus manos con una gran tristeza 

-Otra vez-dijo Tsuzuki con la mirada perdida-Siempre es lo mismo cuando tengo fiebre-cerro los ojos conteniendo las lagrimas-Demo……watashiwa……..

-Tsuzuki-dijo Hisoka entrando de repente-Ya veo que despertaste-dijo desviando la mirada

-Si-se limitó a decir mirando sus manos-Tú lo viste ¿cierto? Tú viste mi sueño-dijo tristemente

-Yo no vi nada-declaró tranquilamente-Pero ven, que se enfría, pedí sopa japonesa

-¿En serio?-preguntó Tsuzuki volviendo a su habitual forma de ser de un chiquillo

-Si vamos-dijo Hisoka mientras se daba la media vuelta y salía de la habitación 

*************************Fin del Flash Back******************************

-Basta-dijo Tsuzuki mientras separaba a Hisoka

Tsuzuki sabía que su clímax estaba por llegar, pero no quería acabar llenando la boca del muchacho, quería acabar llenando otra parte del muchacho. Tomo por la barbilla a Hisoka y lo acerco a él para que se besaran, en el acto, ambas erecciones de los muchachos chocaron uno al otro, lo cual les causo un gran placer a ambos, Hisoka soltó un gemido, pero Tsuzuki decidió morder el lóbulo derecho de la oreja de Hisoka. 

Tsuzuki miro a Hisoka y volvió a besar sus labios, con su lengua insito a Hisoka a abrir más sus labios, dándole permiso a Tsuzuki para explorar la boca, e incitando a Hisoka hacer lo mismo. Mientras que Tsuzuki estaba sentado con Hisoka arriba, tomo las caderas del chico acercándolo un poco más

-Tsuzuki-dijo Hisoka al separarse

-¿Estas listo?-le pregunto algo serio

-Cuando quieras-le contesto Hisoka confiado

-Te puede doler

-No importa-dijo aferrándose a su cuello

No muy confiado, Tsuzuki metió dos dedos en la boca de Hisoka, este lamió ambos dedos hasta que quedaron bien húmedos, Tsuzuki separó las piernas de Hisoka y metió lentamente un dedo en su entrada, Hisoka cerró los ojos mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Tsuzuki, que metió el segundo dedo. Hisoka se quedo quieto, mientras que algunas lágrimas bajan por sus ojos. Cuando Tsuzuki sintió que Hisoka se había acostumbrado, comenzó a moverlas suavemente.

Tsuzuki separó a Hisoka, para a besarlo, metiendo su lengua en la boca de su compañero, Hisoka le devolvió el beso. Tsuzuki sacó ambos dedos, y tomo su miembro guiándolo hacía la entrada de Hisoka, poco a poco, Tsuzuki comenzó a entrar en Hisoka, el cual se separo un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para romper el beso, mientras Tsuzuki entraba mas a su interior, Hisoka cerro los ojos, intentando contener las lagrimas de sus ojos. 

Tsuzuki tomo las caderas del muchacho y las movió lentamente para ayudarle a entrar, Hisoka rompió el beso y se aferro al cuello de Tsuzuki, con los ojos cerrados dejando escapar una que otra lagrima, ahora si estaba seguro de que el miembro de Tsuzuki era demasiado grande.

Cuando Tsuzuki entro por completo, Hisoka no pudo evitar arquear la espalda y gritar de dolor, mientras unas cuantas lagrimas bajaban por sus ojos, se abrazo de Tsuzuki ocultado su rostro entre su cuello y hombro, Tsuzuki le acarició la cabeza dulcemente, mientras que la otra mano la recargaba sobre la cama, para ayudar a soportar su peso y el de Hisoka. 

Hisoka abrazo con mas fuerza a Tsuzuki, sabía que ya no podía dar vuelta atrás, entre abrió los ojos, suspiro suavemente, era mejor relajarse, mientras se acomodaba, no pudo evitar recordar lo que sucedió después del sueño 

****************************Inicio del Flash Back*************************

Hisoka había arreglado por lo menos un poco la cocina, despejando la mesa donde estaba comiendo animadamente Tsuzuki,  Hisoka no comió casi nada, aun tenía muy presente el sueño, y el beso. Se sonrojo y movió ligeramente la cabeza, no había sido un beso, solo ayudaba a Tsuzuki a tomar aquella medicina, volteo a verlo de reojo, ahora se veía mejor, aun con las mejillas algo rojas, pero bien al fin. 

-Veo que te sabe la comida-dijo Hisoka sin voltear a verlo

-Aja-respondió Tsuzuki mientras tomaba la ración de Hisoka

-Ya, sabes, puedes comerla-dijo un poco malhumorado

-Gracias-dijo Tsuzuki sonriendo

Hisoka suspiro, siempre era igual con él, casi nunca podía saber con exactitud lo que estaba pensando su joven compañero, por primera vez se hizo una pregunta…..Tsuzuki ¿habrá besado a alguien cuando vivía?

-No, que yo recuerde-dijo Tsuzuki mientras terminaba su comida

-¿Qué?-preguntó Hisoka sorprendido

-Tú acabas de preguntarme si he besado a alguien-dijo seriamente Tsuzuki-Y yo te he dicho que no, o por lo menos no recuerdo haber besado a alguien anteriormente

-Pero….pero….eso, lo pensé….

-No sabía, Hisoka-contesto con el mismo modo serio-Que se pensara por la boca

Hisoka miro avergonzado la mesa, al parecer pensó en voz alta, le tranquilizaba de cierta manera saber que Tsuzuki no hubiera besado a nadie más, pero no era que le importará ¿o sí?

-Así que Watari te pidió venir-Hisoka solo asintió-Y Tatsumi no le importó-suspiró-A veces, me preguntó si realmente le intereso o no

-Tsuzuki

-Pero, a pesar de todo…no soy tan mal compañero ¿cierto? 

-No, no lo eres

-Gracias-dijo Tsuzuki antes de levantarse

-Oye, te falta el postre

-¿Postre?-dijo deteniéndose

-Si, Te traje un pastel

-¿Eh?-Tsuzuki volteo a verlo sorprendido

-Bueno, yo no….bueno, si, es que….Watari-san me convenció para traerlo-contesto Hisoka sonrojado

Tsuzuki sonrió ante esa escena, Hisoka parado en medio de la cocina, mirando el suelo sonrojado, tenía que admitir una cosa, desde hace tiempo, él…..Tsuzuki se acerco a Hisoka y le sonrió

-Entonces debo de agradecerle a Watari por a verme enviado mi postre-

-Este….no se si te guste-dijo el joven nervioso al ver que Tsuzuki se había detenido frente a él 

-Yo creo que si-añadió Tsuzuki tomando la mejilla del muchacho

Con cuidado, hizo que Hisoka alzara la mirada para encontrarse con la de él, Tsuzuki le sonrió cariñosamente

-Te agradezco que me ayudaras con la medicina-Hisoka se sonrojo mas-Y por la comida, creo que debo de agradecértelo

-No tienes por que-dijo intentando controlarse-Somos compañeros y…..

Tsuzuki puso un dedo en los labios de Hisoka, haciéndolo callar, momentos después, con su dedo empezó a delinear sus labios

-Déjame, agradecértelo, Hisoka

Hisoka abrió los ojos a más no poder al sentir como Tsuzuki cerraba su boca con la suya, cuando sintió la seguridad de Tsuzuki y sus brazos atrapar su cuerpo, Hisoka decidió contestar el beso. Fue muy suave y tierno, Hisoka cerró los ojos para entregarse por completo, mientras ponía sus manos en el pecho de Tsuzuki. 

Asato entre abrió los ojos mirando al muchacho que se entregaba a él, sin improviso, lo cargo de repente, intentado no romper el beso, pero Hisoka se separo de repente 

-Tsuzuki-dijo sonrojado

-Tranquilo, todo está bien

Tsuzuki beso la frente del muchacho, ganando su confianza, Hisoka puso sus manos en los hombros de su compañero y lo volvió a besar, entregándose a su compañero, Tsuzuki con trabajos pero con cuidado, cargo a su compañero hasta la habitación.  Cuando se separaron, Tsuzuki estaba sentado con Hisoka en sus piernas

-Tsuzuki, yo……-

Hisoka no pudo terminar, alguien toco la puerta, interrumpiéndolos, con cara de fastidio, Hisoka salió a ver quien era, y se fastidió cuando vio a lo lejos unos niños corriendo 

-Que imprudentes-dijo Hisoka mientras cerraba la puerta

Suspiro mientras se sonroja, ahora no pudo saber las intenciones de Tsuzuki, ¿acaso estaba tan concentrado, que ni cuenta se dio? Suspiro mientras caminaba lentamente, y ahora su pregunta era ¿Qué pasaría? Suspiro fuertemente al estar cerca del umbral, debía tener valor.

Al entrar se decepciono un poco al ver a Tsuzuki recostado en la cama, estaba dormido, suspiro nuevamente, tal vez así sería mejor. Se acerco a Tsuzuki y lo arropo con las sabanas, se sentó a lado de Tsuzuki, mas sin embargo, no volteo a verlo, sino recargo sus codos sobre sus rodillas y miro al piso, ahora no podía aclarar nada.

Se sobre saltó al sentir unos fuertes brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. 

-Ven Hisoka-dijo Tsuzuki mientras ayudaba a Hisoka a sentarse sobre él-No permitiré que te vuelas a ir ¿entendiste?-

Hisoka quería alegar, pero unos labios lo callaron, unas manos masajeando su espalda se lo impidieron, sin mas preámbulo, decidió seguir con ese jueguito por parte de su compañero, tampoco protesto cuando sintió que Tsuzuki le quitaba poco a poco la camisa, dejándola debajo de los hombros.

Tsuzuki lo admiro un momento y sonrió con un ternura que Hisoka nunca había visto, Tsuzuki beso su mejilla dulcemente

**************************Fin del Flash Back*****************************

Hisoka se aferraba a Tsuzuki de su cuello mientras gemía incontrolablemente, ahora estaba recostado en la cama con Tsuzuki encima, hace unos minutos que el dolor había sido reemplazando por puro placer, Hisoka encerró con sus piernas la cintura de Tsuzuki, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, con una mano en la cama para soportar su peso y otra cargando a Hisoka, que gemía descontroladamente en su oído. Eso en cierta forma lo excitaba a un más.

-T….Tsuzuki-susurro Hisoka como pudo 

Sin previo aviso, Tsuzuki se detuvo, para poder sentarse en la cama, llevándose a Hisoka, donde lo beso apasionadamente para después seguir con el juego de antes, solo con la diferencia de que Tsuzuki movía las caderas de Hisoka al mismo ritmo que llevaba. 

Hisoka sintió que moriría de tanto placer que su compañero le proporcionaba, estaba realmente rendido, Tsuzuki si le daba duro a lo que hacía. Momentos después sintió algo en su interior y arqueo la espalda soltando ligeramente a Tsuzuki dando un grito de placer, derramando su líquido entre su vientre y el de su compañero. Segundos después, Tsuzuki dio un último empujón para llenar a Hisoka de su líquido causándole mas placer al joven 

Tsuzuki cerró los ojos haciendo un poco para atrás su cabeza, dejando ver un sonrisa, pero no dejo que Hisoka se fuera, lo abrazó atrayéndolo hacía él. Hisoka recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero, intentaba regular su respiración mientras escuchaba a lo lejos el corazón y la respiración agitada de Tsuzuki 

Cuando ambos tranquilizaron sus respiraciones, Hisoka volteo a mirar a Tsuzuki, que le sonreía de una forma muy tierna, Hisoka le respondió la sonrisa con otra, Tsuzuki se asombró distrayéndose y Hisoka aprovecho eso para besarlo. 

Cuando se separaron, Tsuzuki finalmente salió de Hisoka y se recostó en la cama, atrayéndolo con el para que se recostara en su pecho, Hisoka abrazo a Tsuzuki entrelazando sus piernas con su compañero. Cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba la suave respiración del otro, se quedaron así, hasta que el sueño los venció

                                                                     ***

Era una mañana hermosa, ahora parecía que el sol brillaba más que de costumbre, Watari estaba sentado en la gran mesa, mirando divertido la escena que Tsuzuki estaba haciendo para que Tatsumi no le quitara mas dinero de su sueldo, el jefe también estaba alegando con Tsuzuki, pero Hisoka miraba la ventana con una pequeña sonrisa. 

Watari al notar la distancia de su compañero de trabajo, se acerco y le pregunto que tenía, Hisoka solo se limitó a mirarle, después sonrió un poco más 

-Nada-contesto-Solo lo de costumbre- 

-Y dime, ¿a Tsuzuki le gusto su postre?-

Hisoka volvió su mirada a la ventana fijándose en un árbol de cerezos

-Si, yo creo que le gusto, sobre todo la parte final-

-Entiendo-dijo Watari sonriendo-Voy por un café ¿vienes?-

-No, estoy bien-dijo Hisoka sin voltear a verlo 

Watari se encogió de hombros y salió tranquilamente de la sala, donde Tsuzuki ahora le imploraba a Tatsumi mientras el jefe se ponía en contra de Tsuzuki, Hisoka miro de reojo a Tsuzuki para luego mirar el árbol

**********************Inicio del Flash Back*******************************

Hisoka abrió los ojos algo cansado, pero al recordar lo que había pasado, se levanto de golpe, encontrándose con la habitación de Tsuzuki vacía, suspiro y se preguntó si todo lo anterior había pasado, supo al instante que si al notar que no traía ropa. 

Sonrojado encontró sus pantalones y miro un reloj que encontró por casualidad, eran las 5 de la tarde, un poco tarde pero en fin, salió de la habitación después de ponerse su camisa verde, en la cocina encontró a Tsuzuki comiendo muy contento

-Ah, Hisoka, el postre esta muy rico, gracias-dijo Tsuzuki al verlo entrar

-Oye, no te lo acabes-dijo Hisoka algo mal humorado

-¿Por qué? Es mío-dijo Tsuzuki sonriendo 

Hisoka suspiro cansado, ¿es que, aun después de lo que paso en la mañana, no iba a cambiar nunca? 

-Pero sabes-dijo Tsuzuki acercándose a Hisoka-Me gusta mas otro postre

-¿Eh?

Hisoka no dijo mas, Tsuzuki lo beso apasionadamente, dejándole a Hisoka probar el sabor del pastel de chocolate con fresas, cuando se separaron, Hisoka estaba realmente sonrojado 

-Hisoka….yo…..

-Lo sé

-Pero déjame decirlo

-No, por que ya lo sé-miro a Tsuzuki-Yo también-dijo antes de besarlo 

Tsuzuki correspondió el beso y cargo a Hisoka, para llevárselo a la habitación para volver a empezar su juego

**************************Fin del Flash Back*****************************

Hisoka sonrió mas al recordar el día de ayer, definitivamente sabía que amaba a Tsuzuki y se alegraba de que no hubiera necesidad de palabras, ya todo estaba dicho y se comprendía, volteo a ver a Tsuzuki que lloraba y seguía implorando, ahora ya no eran solo compañero, sino amantes, sonrió mas al pensarlo, por primera vez, se sintió feliz de haber muerto, por que, aun que fue duro y horrible, nunca hubiera tenido el placer de conocer a Asato Tsuzuki

-Y todo-dijo Hisoka volteando a ver la ventana-Por una fiebre de primavera

**                                                          *Owari***

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Notas de la autora:

Es mi primer fic de Yami No Matsuei, así que no tengo ni la mínima idea si esto va así, no sean malos conmigo y déjenme reviews. 


End file.
